


玫瑰之名

by nooneknowsguo



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneknowsguo/pseuds/nooneknowsguo





	玫瑰之名

疾病院并不好玩，类似于精神病院，里面的人都不正常。  
志晟被送进来那天因为又吵又闹而被打了两针镇定，躺在床上口吐白沫的时候辰乐带着几支玫瑰花从窗户外面爬了进来。玫瑰有六支，他把一支插进桌上的花瓶，剩下的都给了志晟。  
病房里只有他们两个人。在一楼，窗外是菜园，但是有一处长出了玫瑰，辰乐很喜欢，他每周只去摘一朵，这次给志晟的几支是额外的见面礼物。  
志晟从床上坐起来，他用袖子抹了一把嘴边干了的秽物，却不敢靠近辰乐，在这种地方他理所应当觉得每个人都是疯子，除了他自己。  
志晟是在父亲车祸之后被继母送进来的，他知道是继母害死了父亲，继母怕他指认，也为了独占遗产，就用了些手段找医生判定了志晟精神异常，然后送来了疾病院。  
来疾病院时父亲已经下葬，财产对他来说其实可有可无，必须要从这里出去的理由只有帮父亲报仇。  
事后志晟偷听到继母和别人通电话，原来父亲的车是继母指使着人动过手脚的，可是当时已经车毁人亡，一切都没了证据。志晟只剩一个办法，那就是亲自去杀了那个女人，他把女人找医生给他开的精神诊断书藏在了外面，这东西会在杀人后保他一命。  
“有什么办法出去吗？”他问辰乐。  
他跟着辰乐从窗户爬了出去，辰乐是为了看花，他却在勘查地形。四周铜墙铁壁，像牢狱围墙一样坚不可摧，辰乐砰地一声仰躺在地上，然后指着天上跟志晟说：“变成鸟吧。”  
每天都有鸟从疾病院上方飞过，它们像是跳过陷阱一样飞快地从铁墙上逃走，辰乐给其中一只取了名字叫志晟，因为他知道志晟想从这里出去，但没人知道今天飞过的和昨天的究竟是不是同一只，所以后来辰乐只是看见天上有鸟来去就会大喊一声：“志晟拜拜！”  
志晟坐在辰乐身边有些无奈，辰乐的眼光在天上跳动，好像真的把鸟当成了志晟，所以这时候真正的志晟总会在旁边说一句：“辰乐我在这儿。”   
辰乐慢慢转过头来问他：“你怎么还在这儿？”  
志晟说：“因为我走不了。”  
志晟很不老实，他每天做的最多的事就是在疾病院里乱转到处找出口，有时候还会故意制造混乱看看有没有机会跑出去。可就像是整个世界只有这么大似的，他每天上蹿下跳却毫无突破，他觉得自己应该找找同伴。  
疾病院是个很奇怪的地方，这里孩子居多，多数都跟他一样不到二十岁，甚至还有更小的。只是不知道为什么小小年纪就都疯疯癫癫，听护士说都是家里不幸，多数是父母意外身亡受了刺激导致精神出了问题。  
他经常抱着胳膊站在疾病院的前院里，在休息时间观察行动各异的孩子。有个孩子情绪阴晴不定，不一会儿就使劲掐住了别人的脖子，就快要把人掐死了，周围却没人管。志晟怕闹出人命，只好跳过去把两人分开。小孩儿像狼一样呲着牙分毫不安分，一口咬上了志晟的胳膊，志晟一边把他排除在同伴之外，一边想甩开这孩子。只是这边还没脱身，又有另一个比他强壮的男孩冲过来把他扑倒在地上。这个男孩志晟知道，有些像臆想症，总是把自己当成警察，他比志晟力气大，他让志晟举着手退到墙边蹲下，志晟脚下发沉地走了两步，然后转身跑了，回头看时追着他的人已经从一个莫名其妙地变成了六个，他在整个前院里转着圈跑，还不小心撞到了辰乐的椅子。  
辰乐靠在椅子上睡觉，被他撞醒了，有点发懵，睁开眼睛以后看见志晟被一群人追着跑了好几个来回，最后被逼无奈爬上树躲在叶丛里鬼叫。  
从那以后每一天的休息时间志晟都要被这么折磨一番，其实有些可怕，因为不知道这些孩子究竟会做出什么事来。他总会躲在树上，在树上看着整个院子，他总觉得在这其中的辰乐很奇怪，没有护士在的时候很安静，半疯半傻，只有护士在的时候他才会像一个真正神智不清的疯子。

辰乐正在挑玫瑰，他对着那一片玫瑰想了很长时间，但似乎挑不到满意的，所以久久没有伸手去摘。志晟轻手轻脚地向他靠近，辰乐回头时他马上蹲下假装在看地上的菜，是辰乐先叫的他，有些口齿不清似的，声音很模糊，他说：“志晟，帮我选。”  
志晟站起来的时候手里还有一朵叫不出名字的小野花，是他随手摘的。辰乐面向他站着，他又顺手把花别在辰乐的耳朵上，看着辰乐的样子，觉得有些可爱又那么好笑，所以志晟一直笑个不停。  
辰乐站的很直，只是傻看着他，志晟拍拍他的脸：“是三岁吗？嗯？辰乐，怎么像个傻子？”  
志晟觉得自己愈发找到了和这里的人相处的方法。虽然有些人发起疯的样子真的很可怕，但是每个人都有着清醒时间，他得从这些孩子的清醒时间里挑一个最清醒的出来，所以他时常混在他们之中玩，在前院的时候辰乐总是靠在椅子上睡觉，他总会突然跳过去拍辰乐的脸：“辰乐啊，一起玩吧？”  
辰乐似乎不太理解“玩”这个字，又或许是不感兴趣。志晟把他从椅子上拉下来，又好像不知道要带辰乐玩什么，最后有点苦恼地把辰乐摁回了椅子上。  
志晟看着辰乐，好像抓住了什么把柄：“你笑了，你刚才笑了是不是？”  
辰乐又迅速收敛了表情。  
志晟有时会跟辰乐聊天，他觉得自己真的摸不清辰乐，他不懂辰乐表现出来的状态，也根本就不了解辰乐。  
有一天吃饭的时候志晟问：“辰乐你是因为什么来疾病院的？”  
辰乐侧头看了他一眼，没有表情也没有回答。  
病人们在餐厅里乱成一团，有人踩上了桌子把鞋子浸在汤里，有人突然趴在地上摆出游泳的姿势……护士在旁边用扩音器大声喊人，几乎每桌都有些状况，只有志晟和辰乐仍然在吃饭。  
辰乐看了一眼焦头烂额的护士，接着不闻一切地喝着牛奶。一块小镜子放在杯子旁边，这是辰乐的习惯，志晟也不知道为什么，辰乐总是随身带着一个镜子，时不时地从里面盯着自己的脸看，然后自言自语：“我是辰乐，我是钟辰乐，我是钟辰乐。”  
直到一个志晟没见过的陌生面孔从门口走了进来，穿着一身白色，辰乐嘟囔了一句：“金医生回来了。”  
金医生带着助手进来，从口袋里拿出眼镜戴上，边扫视边在纸上做着记录，然后说：“念到名字的过来跟我去打针。”  
这时候志晟突然感觉到辰乐的手拿着什么东西在桌下碰他的腿，他看了一眼辰乐，又看了一眼桌下，是一把小刀，辰乐小声跟他说：“志晟，你站起来用刀捅我的肩膀。”  
“什么？”  
金医生已经念了很多名字，辰乐硬把刀塞到志晟手上，然后催促：“快点，如果你想好好地从这里出去。”   
辰乐说着很奇怪的疯话，用跟平时不一样的模样，说话迅速而清晰，也不疯了。志晟隐约感觉到了什么，他呼吸急促着，听话地站了起来，又听见辰乐跟他说：“一定要用力。”  
刀刺进肩膀上的时候辰乐大声尖叫起来，他猛地把志晟推倒在地上，一直用言语操控着他，他说：“志晟，你打我，你跟我打架。”  
志晟发着愣，他不知道辰乐到底要做什么，辰乐看出了他眼里疑惑，然后换了句话：“志晟，你要装疯，越疯越好。”  
四周的人都因为辰乐的尖叫而聚集过来，志晟看见辰乐的眼睛正往金医生的方向瞟，他好像明白了现在的一切都是辰乐要他做给金医生看的，于是马上发了疯似的跟辰乐扭打在一起。  
志晟躲过了打针，但是被捆在了一间空白病房的床上。他醒来的时候浑身不自觉地发抖，腰腹又麻又痛，因为护士在制服他的时候用了电击。睁开眼睛的瞬间就看见了墙角的摄像头，知道自己正在被人监视，随即他想起了辰乐让他装疯，他开始嘟嘟囔囔胡言乱语，最后对着空气破口大骂。  
在骂人的时候他觉得自己好像真的不清醒了，不知道是不是电击或是镇定的副作用，他的眼前出现了很多画面，他看见继母的丑恶嘴脸还有那通电话，看见父亲最后躺在医院浑身是血，然后他的视野停在一片红色不动了，他在这片红色里边哭边骂，眼泪鼻涕横流，他觉得自己必须要逃出疾病院，可是又没有办法，他的嗓子变得沙哑，逐渐开始绝望，视野里的红色却突然开始萎缩，最后变成了一支玫瑰。  
然后他平静了下来，他想起了把玫瑰带给他的辰乐，他安静下来了，不知道为什么，想起辰乐时他竟然连装疯都做不到了。他平复着呼吸偏着头往窗外看，心里突然温和起来，就像很久以前每天早上他在自己的家里醒来时那样。

“他们观察了你三天。”重新回到病房的时候辰乐说。  
志晟看着辰乐，问他：“肩膀怎么样了？”  
辰乐伸手把睡衣脱了，那一瞬间志晟不自觉地捂住了眼睛，他看见辰乐身上布满了无比丑陋的青紫，可是并不像外伤，相比之下肩膀上贴着的那块纱布竟然成了他浑身最干净的地方。  
志晟惊讶地看着辰乐，辰乐说了一句话：“你一定要疯的彻底才能躲过打针，但是就算躲过了打针他们也有另一种办法让你死，除非你真的能逃。”  
辰乐伸出胳膊给志晟看上面的十几个针眼，那一刻他自己忽然打了个激灵，瞳孔也骤然放大，像是突然想起了什么，他在挣扎和痛苦里使劲摁住了太阳穴，但还是浑身抽搐嘴唇发抖，表情也开始扭曲。  
志晟喊他：“辰乐？”  
辰乐低着头时只有极力压抑着的粗沉呼吸，过了一会儿又好像没事了，可他忽然抬头看着志晟问了一句话。  
“我记得我用枪打了自己，我为什么没有死？”  
“辰乐？”  
志晟发觉辰乐十分不对劲，好像成了另一个人，就连脸上也开始变化，此时的辰乐面目下垂，眼光凶恶，正阴郁地向着他一步步逼近。  
“辰乐！”志晟觉得自己必须控制住辰乐，所以他抱住了辰乐的腰往后推，辰乐却猛地拿出了那把随身携带的小刀，目光正对着志晟的脖子。  
志晟大喊护士并企图夺过辰乐手里的刀，可是刀就像长在了辰乐的手上，他只能艰难地与之僵持，两个人已经推拉到窗边，志晟趁这个机会跳上窗台翻了出去。  
辰乐紧追不舍，志晟边喊着辰乐边往前跑，这是一条死路，他只能在菜园里绕来绕去地躲，可最后不知被什么给绊倒了，辰乐扑上来的时候他正好倒在那一块小玫瑰田上。  
志晟感觉到浑身冰凉，地上是冷的，风是凉的，他后背刺痛，因为压在了玫瑰花茎上，他觉得自己要死了，可是辰乐的刀并没有像花刺一样刺到他身上。  
志晟大口地喘着气，他看见辰乐突然扔下刀，目光呆滞地望着地上。  
“辰乐。”志晟说。  
辰乐缓缓张口，一字一字地问他：“我是谁？”  
“辰乐。”志晟说，“你是钟辰乐。”  
辰乐的眼睛定在一处动也不动，直到他拿出了总是带着的小镜子，这才去看自己的脸，就像每次一样，他对着镜子里的脸说：“我是辰乐，我是钟辰乐，我是钟辰乐。”  
一切凶猛而来又骤然褪去，志晟哆哆嗦嗦地从地上爬了起来，他想去拉辰乐的胳膊，辰乐却躲开了他。跟刚才突变凶恶不一样，辰乐的眼里忽然落出泪来，他看着那些被压倒的玫瑰，不停地流着眼泪。  
“对不起，辰乐对不起，对不起，是我不好。”明明不是他的错，他却一直跟辰乐道着歉，因为想起了辰乐去摘花的日子。他自己明明快死了，却因为压坏了花而不停道歉。不光是玫瑰，整个菜园都因为他们变得满是狼藉，这一切都在月亮底下显现出无比荒凉的样子。辰乐站在志晟面前，哭了好一会儿才擦去眼泪。  
然后辰乐说，志晟，如果我又疯了，你一定要送支玫瑰给我。  
下一句是，因为玫瑰可以救命。  
那时志晟并不知道玫瑰对于辰乐究竟是什么，对于这天晚上的事，辰乐也没有解释，只不过当天夜里辰乐就生病了，高烧不退呼吸困难，护士带着药来给他吃了两次，志晟问是什么病，护士只说是老毛病了。  
志晟趴在辰乐的床边，在抓住他的手时，辰乐突然像是好些了，两个人都平静地呼吸着，志晟问他：“辰乐，你到底有什么病呢，一会儿像是装病，一会儿又像真病了。”  
辰乐半睁着眼睛看他，虚弱地像是临死之前，他说：“我被送到疾病院的时候才十一岁，那个时候这里还不是疯人院。我妈说，是送我来治病的，我小时候总被别人欺负，不会吵架也不会还手，就知道哭，她不知道听了什么医生说这是一种性格缺陷，疾病院可以治，就把我送来了。从那天起我就再也没见过妈妈，后来我才知道，治病只是幌子，她改嫁了出国去了。”  
辰乐还有一些话没说，他的妈妈他的家庭其实都只是徘徊在一切之外的先导画面，后半段是这里有很多孤儿或是被抛弃的孩子，他们来到了这个监狱成为了某种试验品，通过一些注射品药物和特殊仪器，有人被改造人格，有些被移植记忆……  
辰乐大脑里的另一份记忆来自一个连环杀人犯，实验没有完全成功，原来的记忆并没有被彻底取代，他只是偶尔会完完全全地把自己当成那个人，那个人似乎本身就是个疯子，杀人随机，毫无道理，每次变成他时，辰乐也充满了杀人欲望，总是会狂躁地对人挥着刀，甚至渴望着再次拿起手枪来。  
金医生却说，你看，以前别人总欺负你，现在你都可以去杀人了，你的病是不是已经被我治好了？  
从那以后辰乐总是在梦里听见枪声，精神也时常混乱着，可后来他从那个杀人犯的记忆里找到了解救自己的密码，一支玫瑰。因为杀人犯曾经想杀一个女孩儿，那个女孩儿战战兢兢地把手里的玫瑰递给了他，这成了他唯一的一次“失手”。  
辰乐很聪明，或许来到疾病院之后变聪明了，他不断地解救着自己。在记忆恶化之前他又装成了一个疯子，因为精神过度失常的人很不可控，不适合做实验，所以金医生放过了让辰乐变成杀人犯，却又开始了新的谋杀。  
试验失败的孩子或是真正的疯孩子也没有办法逃离死亡，在被摧毁了精神之后，又掉进了另一口深井，他们年轻而健康的内脏器官成了疾病院暗中贩卖的商品。  
好像没有办法了，与其是那样的最后，还不如完整地死去。辰乐偷偷吃了药，本意的确是想死的。他去实验室里找了些不知道装着什么药的瓶子，吃了很多，然后昏睡了很久，又像奇迹似地醒过来。他不再满足移植条件，因为那些药物损伤了他的内脏器官，可他一次次地救着自己，也不过是踏进另一片黑暗。  
人可以用各种各样的方法去死，谁也不知道会是什么时间。他们再从辰乐的身上找不到什么价值，因为辰乐没有一处是健康的了，他总想救救自己，可结果却是，他可能会拖着这样破碎的身体，在这个监狱，这个地狱里最先死去。  
他没有跟志晟说这些，只说到了来疾病院那天就住了口。他习惯了自己总是突如其来的生病，可是志晟还是第一次看见他这个样子，他叫了志晟的名字：“朴志晟。”他看着志晟善良的样子说，“如果不在疾病院的话，我会喜欢你的。”  
志晟看着他：“怎么乱说话。”  
辰乐在这里度过了很混乱的日子，疾病院里的人都像狗一样，一边被驯养着，一边发疯狂叫着。他从试验品变成商品，破布一样的身体里横行着两段记忆，哪一段好像都不是正常的生活。因为记忆里仍存在着与现在不同的世界，所以他还记得作为一个人该是什么样子的，可是记得也只是记得，他没有办法再回到那样的过去里，那是他还没被送来疾病院之前很小的时候，他曾经有过家，有过童年，有过幸福，他曾经在那样的世界里生存过，所以在这个出不去的地方，他始终在寻找那个世界的影子，直到有一天看见了志晟，在这个绝望的地方仍然生生不息，辰乐突然感觉自己又看见了那个鲜活世界的样子。  
志晟从那个光明世界走来，理应再回到那里去，没有什么原因，只是辰乐觉得，如果可以回到那个世界，那就一定要再回到那个世界去。  
所以他说了志晟听不太懂的话：“如果在那个世界，我会好好喜欢你的。”  
辰乐像说遗言一样地说着话，然后表情发暗地看向窗外，他说秋天好像快到了，又说：“希望我死的时候你已经出去了。”

因为器官损伤的问题，辰乐时常生病，他在床上躺了四天护士却只来给他吃了一天的药，志晟在走廊里听见护士和金医生说起辰乐，金医生说：“应该也没什么用了，不用救了。”  
志晟冲上去打了金医生，但他很快就被几个男护士压在了地上。他趴在地砖上皱着脸，看见了走廊尽头缓缓出现了穿着白色病号服的辰乐。清晨连阳光都是发冷的，灰尘在空气里因为光而留下了飞舞的样子，志晟忽然不确定那里的辰乐是不是真实存在的，所以他大喊着辰乐的名字，直到自己真的听到了辰乐走来的脚步声。  
辰乐低头看着志晟，他蹲下来去摸志晟的脸，志晟只能抬着脖子使劲地往上看他，他跟辰乐说：“不会死的辰乐，你不会死的。”  
辰乐蹲在地上的样子很像一棵扎不稳根的小树，他摇摇欲坠的身体却因为志晟的渴求而开始感觉到了温暖。  
原本他觉得自己的身上就像被开了很多的洞，健康，意志，希望，都像血一样缓缓地从其中流逝流干。他一次次地想生，可是后来觉得死才更好，不被救也很好，在生命应该灿烂的年纪没有像个人一样生活过，所以想着起码能像个人一样去死。  
可是他现在不允许那一天这么快就来，是为了志晟，他想他起码要先把志晟从疾病院里送出去。  
所以他又从地上站起来，面对着金医生，他轻声说：“医生，我没疯，我是装疯的......你可以继续拿我做实验，你给我治病吧，我现在还不想死。”  
他把自己所有的努力和挣扎都推回了原处，但一切都只不过是在延长死亡和换一种死法，本来可以更快解脱的，事到如今只要等死就好了，多活一天好像都是痛苦，可是如果能在这样的挣扎里救救他眼前的男孩儿就好了，真的能让志晟回到那个世界就好了。  
说着这句话的辰乐，眼睛里哗哗地淌出眼泪，可低下头时，他还是笑着看向了志晟。  
志晟却呜呜地哭了起来。

辰乐被送进了大医院，回来的时候是半个月以后的晚上。推开门看见志晟躺在床上被捆着手脚，床单上有血，辰乐的第一反应是掀开志晟的衣服看有没有器官手术的疤痕，然后他发现血是从志晟的胳膊上流出来的。  
“你回来了。”志晟看着辰乐，“你瘦了，病好了吗？”  
辰乐帮他解开绳子，却没有撒谎，他也看着志晟，然后说：“好不了了。”  
志晟笑了一下：“我也是。”  
他用袖子擦了擦胳膊上的血，然后才去摸辰乐的脸，他问辰乐：“不去那个世界就不能喜欢吗？”  
辰乐没回答，只问他:“为什么受伤了？”  
“你让我装疯子的，为了不打针。”志晟还不知道，“到底是什么针？”  
“会让人变坏的针。”辰乐想起刚才志晟说的话，“生病了吗？为什么好不了了？”  
志晟说：“很想你，可是不知道那个世界在哪儿，所以生病了。”他又重复了一次，“很想你。”  
辰乐靠近他，然后吻了他。  
这好像是两个人都清醒着的最后一个晚上，不是什么喜欢或者爱那么单纯的事，辰乐孤独一身地活在这个世界上，在很多漫长的日子里失去了所有对爱的感官，人在没有爱的时候要怎么生存下去呢，不是也活下来了吗，可是因为见过了志晟，所以更加觉得经历过的时间是那么不堪和黑暗，就像是把黑夜豁开了一个光明的口子，对于他来说，志晟就是那样的存在。  
能再靠近一点就好了，能被接纳就好了。面对志晟的时候辰乐总是这样想着。他脱掉了衣服，第一次不是因为极度的恐惧和生病而发抖，他轻轻地抱住志晟，是那样地珍爱着这样的光明，同时他也想被光明珍爱。  
他敞开双腿接纳志晟，志晟进入了他的身体，毫无章法地顶弄着，像是泄恨一般。人在这个世界上活着，无论是爱还是委屈统统都要一个安放之处，可是志晟和辰乐没有，所以这两个人在只有彼此的时间里创造了第三个世界，没有杀人犯的记忆，没有对继母的仇恨，他们因为对方才能在第三个世界里重新出生，所以第三个世界里只有志晟和辰乐两个人。  
在射精之后辰乐目光涣散，志晟像摆弄玩具一样让他躺在枕头上，开始只有低声啜泣，因为他又想到了那个杀人犯的记忆，杀人犯杀了很多人，最后越狱时还用枪打死了四个狱警。这些记忆被移植到了辰乐的身体里，所以他时常用第一人称经历着这一切，那段记忆里有血，满地的血，却还有风，在逃出监狱的时候，好像是春天，有温暖的风吹过来，杀人犯突然开始回忆自己的一生，因为童年受尽虐待而开始心理扭曲，最终对世界上所有人都充满了恨，却唯一没有杀死那个送他玫瑰花的女孩，那是他这一生唯一一次得到了爱，人的心里之所以能被恨填满，就是因为没有爱。  
杀人犯在那一刻里想起了自己悲哀的过去，同时也想起了那个问题，人在没有爱的时候要怎么生存下去呢。  
然后他把枪口对准了自己。

“出去以后，志晟，如果可以，能不能不杀人呢？”辰乐躺在床上问志晟。  
志晟没回答，却说：“跟我一起逃走吧辰乐。”  
辰乐犹豫了，最后说好。他告诉志晟：“我这次去外面的医院，虽然旁边有人看守，但是并不严，你想办法装病出去，然后逃走……嗯，出去以后给爸爸报了仇，然后再回来接我吧。”  
志晟想了一下，轻轻嗯了一声，  
过了一会儿辰乐又说：“如果我在未来的某一天。”  
“嗯？”  
“志晟，如果我在未来的某一天有幸开始健康，我能在那个世界上好好地生活吗？”  
志晟翻过身看着辰乐，他问：“那个世界到底是哪里？”  
辰乐回答他：“可以生活的世界。现在的是不可以生活的，那个是可以生活的，还有一个是，只有我和志晟的第三个世界。”  
他有些困了，所以闭上了眼睛，志晟像哄小孩子睡觉一样轻轻地说话：“那辰乐要在哪里喜欢我呢？”  
辰乐扁起嘴笑了，他拽了一下志晟的手：“梦里吧。”  
那天辰乐的梦很接近第三世界，因为他和志晟在牵着手睡觉以后梦见了一样的事情，这也许是来自第三世界的共感。辰乐梦见了一只风筝，他站在疾病院的前院里忽然看见天上有一只风筝在飞，他跟着那只风筝跑，竟然就那么直接跑出了疾病院的门。是一只很大的鸟衔着风筝的线，那只鸟落在他面前然后变成了志晟。门外面是一片苍白，什么都没有，他们在那样一片白色的荒芜里看着彼此，忽然到处都充盈起太阳一样柔软的金光。

第一针。  
辰乐是被护士叫醒的，护士叫他去打针，他又重新做回了试验品。侧头看了一眼志晟，志晟为了不打针仍然在装疯，正用一把刀对着空气胡乱地砍，越砍越靠近辰乐身后的护士，眼见他就要过来的时候，辰乐转身说了一句：“走吧。”然后他在背后对着志晟做了个别动的手势。  
他们把出逃计划放在半个月之后，在这半个月里，志晟要尽力保全自己，他每天为了表现出神智失控而费劲心力，而辰乐在这半个月里要被打三次实验针。  
在这期间志晟甚至还找到了装疯卖傻的乐趣，他总是趁机在睡前跟护士来一场恶战，然后再回房间，关上门，用嘶吼了一天变得沙哑的声音像个大叔一样管辰乐叫老婆。  
对这个单词，辰乐觉得有些陌生了，但是很好，他知道是什么意思，也很喜欢。不好的是他自己，在打了第一针以后，记忆开始混乱了，每天对着镜子确认自己的时间也增多起来，志晟站在他身后的样子一起被映进了镜子里，他也怕忘记似的反复地叫着志晟的名字。  
志晟想去档案室偷一张自己的照片给辰乐，他们在刚来到疾病院的时候都照过一张病例照。他在护士那里偷了档案室的钥匙，在夜里小心地溜了进去。  
病例档案是按照年份摆在架子上的，他进院时间短，所以很快就找到了自己的，他撕下了上面的照片，又想去偷辰乐的。按照辰乐以前说过的时间去推算年份，找了六年前，没有，他又找了五年前，七年前，都没看见。一下子耽误了时间，又到了护士巡夜的时候，他听见了走廊里的脚步声，只好暂时把档案放回原处安静着不敢出声。  
顺利回到病房以后，他把照片贴在了辰乐的小镜子背面，又重新放回了辰乐的枕头边上。辰乐睡的不太安分，好像做着噩梦，志晟的手一下又一下轻轻地拍着他的后背，然后不知道从多么久远的记忆深处找到了一首妈妈还活着时唱过的摇篮曲，他躺在床上搂住了辰乐的身体，无比寂静的夜里只剩下他唱歌的声音。

第二针。  
辰乐几乎疯了，离安排好的志晟出逃时间还有五天，新的注射品让杀人犯的存在更多地占据着辰乐的身体，但似乎比杀人犯本身还要糟糕。很久以前实验时就有这个问题的存在，可能是药物副作用或是本身已经伤到了脑神经，杀人记忆主导着辰乐的时候他似乎是处于一种精神失常的虐杀状态，那个杀人犯杀人也许是因为对世界的恨与报复，辰乐在“犯病”的时候却好像已经失去了思考能力，他完全被一种单纯的暴力倾向左右着。  
他仍是实验失败品。为了控制住这种状态，金医生不得不给辰乐使用大量含有安眠成分的镇定药物，这回被绑在床上的人变成了辰乐，他半睁着眼睛混混沌沌，在短暂恢复神智的时间看见志晟满脸是伤的坐在床边上。  
“是我干的吗？”辰乐问。  
志晟没说话，他解开了辰乐身上的绳子，久久地看着辰乐。  
“我是志晟，我是朴志晟。”他说，“要记得我，下次再敢打我我就真的还手了。”  
“是，朴志晟。”辰乐拉着长音说，他张着嘴，连说话都有些吃力，“我最近都没时间照着镜子跟自己说我是辰乐了。”  
“没关系。”志晟说，“你是我的老婆。”  
他的眼睛始终没离开辰乐，在看着辰乐的时候总觉得心脏很痛，从某一天开始，心脏总是这样凶猛地疼痛着。他摸一摸辰乐的脸，叫他老婆，又叫他孩子，然后抓着胸口开始哭，哭了很久很久，久到旁边的辰乐都不知是睡还是昏了过去。  
他把计划提前了，就在第二天的清晨快要到来的时候，用刀几乎割断了自己的小指，血流了很多，淌在地上像是丢了半条命的程度。辰乐醒过来的时候志晟已经被送出了疾病院，护士说是接手指去了。辰乐在枕头边上找到了志晟留给他的纸条，上面只有一句话：我很快回来。  
辰乐眨着眼看着地上的血，志晟不告而别的原因，他好像知道的。不能舍不得，为了不要舍不得。而他相信志晟一定会顺利地回到那个世界去，而且是带着很快就会回来救他的希望。可是在辰乐的心里，这就是永别了，因为能说出会回来救他的志晟，其实根本就不知道这是一个什么地方。  
这么多年仍然伫立在这里的原因是，这是一个被允许存在且无可摧毁的地狱。  
在这座地狱里，尤其是志晟离开以后，辰乐时常发呆，他坐在志晟的床上抱住腿，秋天的时候鸟更多了，都在往更温暖的地方而去，辰乐挥着手大喊“拜拜志晟”，然后就是长久的孤寂。  
他在太阳下落的光明灰烬里看见了自己的生命之火，因为又回到没有爱的世界而熄灭了。

第三针。  
打完针的时候辰乐是想死的，如果可以，他想像鸟一样从空中坠落，所以他爬上了疾病院的楼顶，本来是想好好地跳下去的，可是在张开手的时候又想起了志晟。他伸出手想摸摸太阳，只摸见了太阳轮廓，他又想摸摸飞走的鸟，却连一片鸟的羽毛都摸不到，所以他又对着那些从疾病院上空飞走的鸟不断地喊着志晟的名字。  
他喊：“走吧志晟！志晟啊！飞走吧！”  
鸟儿们的哀鸣好像是回答，辰乐听懂了似的，本来是跟着它们的方向在楼顶跑的，这时却停了下来。他抬着头，眼里是他现在所看见的整个世界，太阳的红光，鸟，没有尽头的天，很好看，因为天气很好，身体也觉得很舒服，可是还是觉得很辛苦，既辛苦又孤独，孤独到只能对着天上的鸟说话，他仰着头说：“志晟啊，活在这个世界上，真的好难啊。”  
他一步步向着楼顶边缘走去，闭上眼睛的时候忽然听见楼下响起了枪声。  
因为枪声，辰乐重新犯了病。他又因为涌来的记忆而被杀人犯掌控了身体，听到枪的声音而变得无比兴奋，他跑下楼看见是金医生举着枪刚刚杀死了一个因为药物排斥而浑身溃烂的孩子。辰乐想去抢金医生手里的枪，那是杀人犯原来最钟爱的玩具。金医生一脚把他踹倒在地上，然后收起了枪，他跟护士说：“他的状态虽然很不稳定，但是命硬，意志力也不错，很少对实验有什么排斥反应，平时还是给他吃药，记忆乱一点没关系，早晚会有清楚的那一天。”  
辰乐听不进去任何话，护士准备过去给他打镇定，靠近的时候辰乐像疯狗一样猛地掐住护士的脖子，他嘴里发出“啊啊”的吼叫，已经处在精神彻底崩溃的边缘了。  
然后他听见了车子隆隆的声音。疾病院的黑色大门打开了，从停下的车子里下来了两个护士，他们身后还跟着一个人，是志晟。  
跳下车的志晟向着辰乐飞快地跑去，他停在了辰乐面前，然后在怀里摸了几下，最后拿出了一支有些枯萎了的玫瑰花送给了辰乐。  
他跟辰乐说：“你说过的，如果下次再疯的话，就让我送你玫瑰，可是疾病院里没有了，所以我去外面带来了。”

——计划里是应该从医院逃出去的，可是这次却不是那样的想法，所以才会在走的时候说很快回来。因为看见了时常变疯的辰乐，就想起了辰乐的话，好像是看到玫瑰就会恢复精神的，所以才会割断小指，只是为了出去带一朵花回来。比起一个人先跑出去再回来救人这种需要很多时间和安排的计划，如果能一起从疾病院里逃出去就好了。  
活在这个世界上真的好难啊辰乐。

最后的办法是偷枪。  
辰乐和志晟商量好了，辰乐去偷枪，然后让志晟在疾病院的警卫室附近躲着。本来是出不去楼门的，但是偷了菜园的钥匙，从菜园出去可以偷偷地溜到前院。警卫室两边都有警卫，他们必须想办法杀了警卫，然后只要按下警卫室里自动门的按钮就可以逃出疾病院了。  
一切都不简单，志晟很担心辰乐，辰乐说笑着说自己有开枪经验，可是志晟还是担心。他躲在警卫室后的草丛里，一直往楼上看着，因为金医生这两天刚好不在才选择行动的，辰乐需要在一楼顺着排水管道爬到二楼金医生的窗户，这需要一点时间。志晟很紧张，他攥着拳头呼吸很急促，也不知道究竟是等了一个小时还是两个小时，黑暗里终于出现了一个小心移动着的轮廓。  
辰乐满身是汗却浑身发凉，他也紧张地发抖，差点以为自己找不到枪了，最后好不容易才从床下放衣服的箱子里找到了枪和子弹。握住枪的时候感觉有些奇怪，很熟悉，他要竭力控制自己不被杀人犯的回忆左右。他在夜光下看了看镜子里的自己，心里想着，哪怕是真的出去了自己可能也活不了多久，可是他又看着镜子背面志晟的照片，如果真的像曾经的梦一样，疾病院的门外是他和志晟的第三个世界就好了。  
他终于和志晟汇合，小声地指使志晟：“你好好看着门，看见门打开就赶快跑，我开枪解决了他们之后会跟上的。”  
他觉得手里很沉，却突然莫名地有了信心，他跟志晟笑了笑，对他说：“别害怕，什么都不要想，门开了就走。”  
然后就小心地挪动了出去。  
会出去的，会逃出去的，不久的以后也许外面那个能生活的世界会和第三世界融合在一起。辰乐这样想着，他一定也能好好地，带着爱活在这世上。  
志晟听见了一些声音，大概在两分钟之后，他听到辰乐撞了门，然后是枪声，什么东西倒了，还有东西碎了，他看见另一边的警卫跑过去，背后的楼里也有几间房的灯忽然亮了起来。  
接着，疾病院的大门打开了。  
志晟飞快地跑了出去。  
他在门外大喊了一声辰乐，然后又听见了连续几声的枪响，门又重新被关上。  
“辰乐！辰乐！辰乐！”  
那是过了一会儿的声音，志晟不知道里面发生了什么，也不知道是什么绊住了辰乐，好像是有护士和别人到了，他听见辰乐喊着：“别过来！”然后又听见了“志晟快跑，必须跑！”  
门又重新被打开，身后有人追了出来，志晟抬腿就跑，他什么都不想地往前跑着。  
心脏突然很疼，他觉得自己听见了辰乐的哭声。  
还有一声枪响。

辰乐两段人生里最后的画面，都是他用枪对着自己。  
很熟悉，无比的熟悉，这个画面也是。杀人犯在越狱的时候连着用枪打死了几个狱警，就像情景重现一般，决定出逃疾病院的这一天辰乐也是这样做的。所有的回忆在那一刻铺天盖地的展开，所有从前的画面都变得无比清晰，他在那一瞬间里终于想起了一件事情。  
杀人犯在对着自己举起枪以后根本就没有死，有人把他的枪夺走了，那个人好像是来监狱里挑人的，似乎是为了做什么实验。是个教授，姓金，他把杀人犯带走了。  
那个地方和监狱差不多，叫疾病院，是被允许存在的精神研究组织。他把从监狱里带出来的犯人资料摆在桌上，杀人犯没有名字，曾经有过的，但是后来没有人记得了。警方在追踪他时一直都叫他少年Z，因为他其实年纪并不大，可是从小遭受过太多的不幸，最终让他在十七岁时就变成了那个样子。  
金医生对他的实验项目是记忆移植，记忆来自一个叫钟辰乐的孩子，童年十分怯懦，心思也有些孤僻，十分在意妈妈和一个外国人的再婚生子，在某一天吵架之后从家里跑出去出了车祸，死于十一岁。  
实验并不是没有成功，其实成功了大半，金医生想做的就是让少年Z相信钟辰乐的记忆，相信自己就是钟辰乐，他做到了，可是并没有办法完全消除少年Z本身的记忆。  
少年Z的精神和记忆其实都有些混乱，甚至还会在无意中杜撰记忆为了达到自己存在的完全合理性，于是少年Z变成了这个自以为被移植了杀人犯记忆的钟辰乐。

“辰乐！辰乐！辰乐！”  
他在用枪连续打死警卫室的人之后听见了大门外面志晟在叫他的名字，可是他想起来了，自己根本就不是辰乐。  
护士已经冲了进来，他举着枪往后退到墙角，边不自觉地流着泪边喊着：“别过来！”他觉得这一切荒唐无比，然后想到了他可怜的志晟。他的志晟喜欢他吗？如果喜欢的话被喜欢的究竟又是谁呢？这样的他是没有资格去到那个世界上的，是永远都不可能在那个世界上生活的。  
所以他又对志晟说：“志晟快跑！必须跑！”  
要永远地远离这个地方才行，要永远地离开我才行。  
少年Z在准备自杀时想的是人生无爱，可成为了辰乐的少年Z在用枪对着自己的时候想的是不能再爱了。

——志晟，志晟啊，我如果真的是辰乐就好了。  
死亡是什么感觉呢？那一瞬间好像还有知觉，还能看见一切，倒在地上的时候那块小镜子从外衣的口袋里掉出来摔碎了，贴在上面的照片像树叶一样飘飘落在了我的眼前。  
那张小小的病例照上是志晟有些凶狠的样子，因为来到疾病院真的很生气吧，可是那样的表情怎么会那么可爱呢。  
是不是因为是喜欢的人所以一切都觉得可爱呢？那志晟在想起我的时候，想起……辰乐的时候，会不会也觉得有那么一点的可爱呢。  
如果真的有第三世界就好了，虽然觉得连去那里都没有资格，但还是会鼓起勇气去的。

有风来了，是这个秋天里有些发凉的风。志晟疯了一样地往前跑，在各种街道间绕来绕去，汗湿的衣服被风吹过又贴在身上，志晟觉得自己像下了水一样浑身冰凉。  
身体突然被身后出现的光照的浑身发亮，一辆出租车像是奇迹一般出现在他的面前。  
“打车很不容易吧，我也是难得来一会儿，这边太偏了，根本没人愿意来，更何况都半夜了。”  
志晟回头并没有看见有人追上来的影子，他瘫倒在车上擦了擦汗，却一直有眼泪顺着脸颊往下落，在听见最后一声枪响的时候他心脏剧痛，那一刻他就知道，自己跟辰乐不会再见面了。  
不，不是辰乐，是一个没有名字的孩子。  
在去档案室偷照片的那天，为了找到辰乐的病例照，他翻遍了五年前，六年前，七年前的档案。在巡夜的人回去之后，他又鬼使神差地看起了自己的身后。  
那是两年前的病例档案。  
他在里面发现了辰乐的照片，旁边却不是辰乐的名字，而是少年Z。  
那本档案里记录着少年Z的人生，志晟在那里看完了钟辰乐和少年Z的过去，也看懂了整个实验，可是他回到病房以后却什么都没说，他把自己的照片贴在了辰乐的镜子上，然后把辰乐的那张藏在了贴身的衣服口袋里。   
现在那张照片因为镜子摔碎了而获得了解脱，它被夜风吹起的样子很像是一只孤独飞行的风筝。  
而倒在地上的男孩再也不会知道志晟其实在那张照片的背后写了一行字。

“不是辰乐也没关系。”


End file.
